Advice
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Emily doesn't know how to tell Mike how she feels, same goes for him. So they ask advice from their teammates. Will they be able to tell each other how they feel.


**Advice**

**AN: I don't own PRS or PRSS. Please review. This is my second one shot next to Alone Again (my Glee one shot. Please read and review this one!) **

**Summary: Emily doesn't know how to tell Mike that she likes him. Same thing goes with him. Will they be able to tell each other?**

**XXX**

**Emily's POV:**

"Hey, Mia, I need some advice…" I ask my roommate, who is busy reading a cookbook. "Sure, what's up?" "Well… there's this guy I like who's on the team. But I'm unsure if he reciprocates the same feelings as I do. What should I do?" Mia shifts on the bed for a moment and then sits cross legged. "Well, I would suggest telling him, and see where it goes from there. By the way, who is this guy? You don't have to tell me his name, just start with clues." I take a deep breath then begin.

"Well, you already know he's on the team. I started liking him since we actually started. It's not Jayden, since he's cold and serious. It's not Kevin since he's also serious…" "So, the guy isn't the serious type…that leaves Antonio and Mike" Mia stops me for a moment. "Yeah… well, his eyes match his colour…" "OMG, you like Mike!" Mia squeals. "Shh… I don't want anyone to hear. Especially Mike. Could you please keep it a secret?" "Your secret is safe with me." She winks at me.

**Mike's POV: **

"Hey dudes, I need some advice." My teammates stop their training and train their eyes on me. "What's up Mike?" Jayden asks, a smirk spread across his lips. "Oh, I know what's going on. It's about Emily, isn't it?" Kevin teases. "No…" I try to cover up, but my friends just smile at me. "Ok, maybe it is about her." I look at the ground. "Awww… Mikey's got a crush on Emily! Mike and Emily sitting in a tree…" "Shut…UP!" I lunge at Kevin and tackle him to the ground. But being Kevin, he's able to fight back, and I'm the one on the ground. "Mike come on, we're just playing with ya, don't take it seriously." Antonio pulls Kevin from the ground. "Yeah, Mike. Don't take it seriously. Besides, I'm teaching you a lesson after you find out how I liked Mia." "Oh, right… sorry dude." I look at him apologetically. "It's ok. Why don't you tell her?" "How do I? And what if she doesn't like me back? I don't want anything to feel awkward between us if I tell her." "Trust me, you can do this. Why don't you tell her tonight, outside? I heard it was going to be nice and the stars will be out." I smile at him. "Thanks man."

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

**Emily's POV:**

"Hey Emily, can I talk to you after dinner?" I look up to find Mike smiling down at me. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" "You'll see…" He walks away and heads to the kitchen for dinner. I sure hope Mia isn't cooking tonight." Once everyone heads to the kitchen, I'm surprised to find out that Mike's the one who's cooking tonight's dinner. "Mike, I didn't know you could cook." I smile at him. "Well, my mom's a great cook and she taught me all she knew." He smiles back at me. "Do you need some help?" "No, no. I should cook tonight." I start to think that he's doing this to impress me, and clearly, it's working. Once we're down eating, everyone actually wanted more of Mike's Lasagna. "So, Mike, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Follow me…" Mike stands from the table and leads me to the backyard.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" "Sit and I'll tell you." I was starting to get impatient, but I sat at the bench where I would play my flute. "Ok, Emily. When I first laid my eyes on you, I immediately fell for you, and when you're spirit was stolen from that Nighlok, I was just so angry at myself for not saving you and angry at the Nighlok for stealing your precious spirit. I even tried to bring him out of the Netherworld by sacrificing myself to become a Nighlok for you. What I'm trying to say here is… I like you. There, I said it." Mike turns his head the other way.

"Mike, I can't believe you feel the same way about me. To tell you the truth, I was trying to find ways to tell you how I feel about you. What I'm trying to tell you here is… I like you too." I tell him. He turns around and we stare at each other for a moment. "Wow, this feels awkward… and good at the same time… is that a good thing?" Mike asks me. "Well, I guess." We stare into each other's eyes for a good minute. "Hey, do you want to go out sometime?" I smile at him. "Sure, I'd like that. How's 7:30, after training?" "Sure." We stand from the bench and walk side by side to the dojo, but when we get inside, everyone stares at us. "So? How did it go?" Mia asks once I've left Mike with the guys. "Well, he told me he liked me and I told him that I liked him back. And he asked me out. Tomorrow, after training, we're going on our date." I smile at Mia and she squeals. "Oh, my gosh! You're going out with Mike! I'm so happy for you!" she hugs me out of excitement. "You have to tell me everything tomorrow." I nod my head.

**Mike's POV:**

"So, what did she say?" Antonio asks. "Well, I was the first one who told her and I asked her out." "And?" the guys were getting anxious. "She said yes." I told them. "Dude, that's great!" "I'm taking her after training tomorrow, so we're missing dinner. I heard Mia's cooking." "You heard right..." the guys groan while I chuckle to myself. "So, Kevin. How did you tell Mia?" "Well, it's a long story my friend…"

**THE END**

**AN: I will write a continuation of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. (If you didn't, then that's fine, just don't tell me you hate it) **


End file.
